Keyblades, Dueldisks and Ghosts
by Zexion1127
Summary: When worlds collide forever, the bond that transcends space and time will never be the same. In this new crossover, Danny Phantom, Yusei Fudo and Sora join together to defeat the darkness of the worlds once and for all.
1. Prologue

TRIPLE CROSSOVER: DANNY PHANTOM & KINGDOM HEARTS & YUGIOH!

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own any of the aforementioned shows; they belong to their respective owners: Butch Hartman, Tetsuya Nomura and Kazuki Takahashi

ENJOY!

Prologue- Several Years Ago

"…Sora?" said Yugi.

"Ya?"

"I want you to have these duel monster cards. Pegasus, that guy from before with the white hair, he created this game, wanted you to have these as a gift. For saving all of us."

Yugi hands Sora a collection of DM cards, in a hard case emblemized with the Keyblade.

"Wow! These are all based on my friends and the Keyblade! Gosh… I don't know how to thank you!"

"Saving our world was enough. Now you have to save your world, and your friends. They're waiting for you."

"All right Yugi, thanks and I hope to see you soon!" "Same to you, Sora. May the heart of the cards be with you…" With that, Sora took off in his Gummi Ship and headed towards Radiant Garden to find Donald, Goofy and the gang.

_If I don't find a use for these, _Sora thought,_ Then I know who will._

-End of Prologue-

SPOILER: Sora and the gang will make an appearance, not as characters, but as DM cards. Can't say much more than that… stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1: New begginings

TRIPLE CROSSOVER: DANNY PHANTOM & KINGDOM HEARTS & YUGIOH!

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own any of the aforementioned shows; they belong to their respective owners: Butch Hartman, Tetsuya Nomura and Kazuki Takahashi

ENJOY!

Chapter 1: Enter the Ghost Zone

"Danny? Oh… DANNY!"

_Ugh… what now Dad?_ Thought Danny as his dad called up to him from the basement. _Can't a guy get some time to practice intangibility?_ _Ay carumba._

He changed back into his human form and jumped down the staircase and into the basement, where the Ghost Zone Portal and his entire parent are other crazy ghost inventions and gadgets were.

"Ah son… I've found another world entirely within the Ghost Portal!

"You've WHAT?" Ordinarily, the Ghost Zone was filled with portals and gates to other Ghost Zone portals. But another world within the Zone? That was something else.

"Well… not so much another world, really, but more of a portal to a separate world, unlike our own! It's Earth, in an alternate universe!" said Jack.

_Well… that's a relief. A whole world of ghosts is the last thing I need. As if those Heartless and Nobodies was a pushover on their own…_

"But," continued Jack, "I plan to make an expedition to this world! They called it New Domino City or something like that…"

_Domino City… Domino City… where does that ring a bell? Think, stupid, think!_

"…blab la or at least that was what the scanner said. But I plan to venture out and claim that world in the name of humanity and ghost-anity!"

_Wait… didn't Sora once mention he went to Domino City?_

-Not so long ago…-

**In the Gummi Ship, heading for Hollow Bastion…..**

"So Sora, what other worlds have you been to, other than these, that have been in danger? I mean there's so many, but it seems so repetitive sometimes. What was one world that really made you want to live there, if you were forced to?"

"Well… there was this place called Domino City. I met a couple of good friends there; their names were Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, guys like that. Why? Have you been there?"

"Dunno, just wonderin'. The Ghost Zone is as far as I've ever been. It's this place where ghosts and other creatures make their home. It freaks me out sometimes, and trust me, I've seen it all."

_So is this New Domino City some newer form of Neo Domino City? In that case, I should get that Duel Disk and deck that Sora had sent me._

"I'll be right back Dad, just gotta grab something…"

"Take your time son, gotta rev up the ol' Fenton Portal…"

Danny rushed upstairs and threw open his closet door. Amid a thin layer of dust lay the Duel Disk, shaped in the form of Danny's personal logo, and within it, his Deck and Extra Deck, a total of 55 cards.

He threw them both in a backpack and ran back down, only to stop at the top of the steps. He changed into his ghost form, then invisible.

He floated downstairs and saw the portal open, the Specter Speeder awaiting departure. He saw his dad feeding the coordinates from the Ghost Portal scanner into the Speeder, unaware of Danny's presence.

He floated into the Specter Speeder, and when he saw that the coordinates had been entered, he sealed the hatches and flew off into the Ghost Zone.

"Well… looks like I found my lunchbox on top of the pedal. Ah well… it'll come back."

Sorry about the wait…. Chapter 2 to follow very shortly!


	3. Chapter 2: Off to New Domino City we go!

TRIPLE CROSSOVER: DANNY PHANTOM & KINGDOM HEARTS & YUGIOH!

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own any of the aforementioned shows; they belong to their respective owners: Butch Hartman, Tetsuya Nomura and Kazuki Takahashi

ENJOY!

Chapter 2: In the Ghost Zone and to New Domino City we go!

In the soft lights of New Domino City, Global Headquarters of Kaiba Corporation, known to New Domino residents as KaibaCorp, all is asleep, yet everything is alive.

Duel Runners speed by, Synchro Monsters take their form, and a new story unfolds.

One of the greatest Duelists of his day, comparable to the skills of Yugi Moto and Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo engages in a Turbo Duel with his long time rival and best friend, Jack Atlas.

"Now… by tuning Formula Synchron to Stardust Dragon, I can summon my greatest Synchro Monster!"

Formula Synchron breaks up into 2 rings, as Yusei says

"Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon!"

A giant beam of light erupts from behind Jack as it passes over him…

"_**Accel Synchro!" **_

"Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!"

「集いし夢の結晶が新たな進化の扉を開く。光さす道となれ！アクセルシンクロ！！生来せよ、《シューティング・スター・ドラゴン》！！」

A great dragon appears from the beam and turns the entire duel into Yusei's favor.

"Now, by revealing the top 5 cards of my deck, Shooting Star Dragon can attack that many times!"

With luck, or not, Yusei draws 5 Tuners; Quickdraw Synchron, Junk Synchron, Road Synchron, Tuningware and Hyper Synchron.

"Now Shooting Star Dragon, attack Jack's Red Nova Dragon!"

"I activate Red Nova Dragon's effect! I can negate your attack and remove from play my dragon!"

"That's exactly what I knew what you would do…" says Yusei, "You won't let your monster be destroyed… at the expense of your Life Points!"

"Now Shooting Star Dragon, use your other 4 attacks to take out his Life Points!"

Shooting Star Dragon charges right for Jack's Duel Runner in a fury of light…

"_Shooting Star Sonic!"_

The two collide, and Jack's Life Points plunge to 0.

He spins out of the track and crashes to the side. Yusei spins around to help Jack.

"Jack! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine…" Yusei helps Jack up off of the ground, Jack's Duel Runner in a decent state, but in need of minor repairs.

"That was some great dueling… worthy of being Turbo Duel King. Which you are, as I should know…"

Jack used to be the Turbo Duel King, with thousands of duelists losing to his Red Dragon Archfiend. But he was to be defeated by Yusei and his Stardust Dragon in a close match.

"Let's just get you cleaned up… the World Racing Grand Prix starts tomorrow!" said Yusei.  
"That's right… I almost forgot. In which case I should take this over to Bruno to see if he can fix it… I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"All right Jack. We'll win this, and defeat Yliaster!"

"Right… they can't change our future for us, that's our job!"

As Jack drove off, Yusei couldn't help but notice a gleaming light right in the middle of the track.

Upon closer inspection, it was getting bigger and bigger…

The Ghost Zone; thick, menacing, and scattered with boxes that have been created by the Box Ghost.

In the Specter Speeder, Danny was cruising along as fast as the Specter would take him… wherever it _did_ take him.

_Can't wait to finally meet Yugi and Joey… they sound like great guys…_ thought Danny.

The Specter Speeder told him the portal was just up ahead, and he did see a portal that was labled 'New Domino City= Duel Monsters World'

Duel Monsters was the game Danny played with Sora and his friends. It probably said 'Duel Monsters World' to differentiate it from the real world… or at least the real world for Danny. For the residents of New Domino City… their Earth was their real Earth…

He sped into it and shielded his eyes from the bright light emanating from it…

And then he heard voices… 3 of them.

One sounded young, another middle aged, and the last one was old… really old.

'Tommorow marks the start of the World Racing Grand Prix,' said the old one.

'Yes, and it begins the resurrection of the Infinity Circuit!' said the middle aged one.

'And then, we can give new life to our god!' said the youngest person, 'Our ruler!

'But it will take time. And we don't have that to spare. So we must hurry and secure our place in the finals before someone else takes it,' said the middle person, now named Middle for Danny.

'Who would dare to do something like that?' said Oldy.

'Team 5DS. They pose the biggest threat to our plan, and we must crush them before they stop us.'

'Very well. We must crush them without further a thought,' said Oldy.

And then the light faded, and the Specter went through the other end of the portal and onto what looked like a racetrack of some sort. And right in front of him was a guy in his late teens with spiky hair.

Danny shouted "LOOK OUT!"

No, silly, Yusei's not gonna die… nor will he ever. Chapter 3 to come next!

BLOOPER: Mind Games

'Very well. We must crush them without further a thought,' said Oldy.

At that moment, Danny heard a voice so familiar it was kinda funny.

"Uh.. hey… hold on… is this thing on? Hello? Testing? One two three?"

"_TUCKER?_"

"Hey Danny!"

If it wasn't blatantly obvious who the 3 people were, watch the YuGiOh 5DS anime. Then come back for the next installment!


	4. Chapter 3: Crashing into a racetrack 101

TRIPLE CROSSOVER: DANNY PHANTOM & KINGDOM HEARTS & YUGIOH!

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own any of the aforementioned shows; they belong to their respective owners: Butch Hartman, Tetsuya Nomura and Kazuki Takahashi

ENJOY!

Chapter 3: Crashing into a racetrack for dummies

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Danny as the Specter Speeder hurtled right for Yusei.  
Yusei jumped to the side as Danny brakes on the Speeder, nearly flying into the window as the Specter Speeder made a hard stop.  
Yusei looked back to where the Speeder had come from, only to find nothing but the night air in its place.  
He looked back to the Speeder, to see Danny climbing out of it, shaken up.  
"Hey!" shouted Yusei. "What was that? Who are you? And what are you doing here? This is the middle of a road! I nearly got hit!" in a startled tone.  
"Chill out man! It's not every day a speeder comes hurtling out of a portal into a racetrack... But enough complaints... I'm Danny. I've come from a different world, or at least a different version of earth from my perspective. Do you know where Yugi Moto is?"  
"It's ok. I was just concerned is all. I'm Yusei Fudo, by the way. And I'm not surprised you're from another world. I'm trying to deal with some time travelers bent on destroying our city. It's a classic scenario, like in the books.

"No, I don't know where Yugi is, but we all look up to him as the best duelist ever. But enough about me... Why don't you come back with me and we can figure out where you can go for the tournament tomorrow..."

"What tournament?"

"There's a big tournament tomorrow... The World Racing Grand Prix. It's where we hope to defeat those time travelers and save New Domino City. Do you have a deck? You could ride one of our Duel Runners and compete with us."

"That sounds great! I have a deck and even a Duel Disk! I'll grab it..."

Danny reached into his backpack and brought out his Duel Disk and Deck to show Yusei.

"So what is that red car, some kinda motorcycle?"

"Ya, we play Duel Monsters on it. In tomorrow's tournament, we'll be competing with these." Care if I give it a spin?" "Be my guest. I'll look at your deck in the meantime."

Danny hopped on Yusei Go as Yusei browsed through the contents of Danny's deck and extra deck.

_I've never seen these monsters before... Keyblade Warriors? Drive Mode monsters? Keyblade Graveyard? Danny must have some potential... But let's see if he knows how to use it..._

"Hey Danny!"

Danny stopped Yusei Go and said "What's up Yusei?"

"I was looking through your deck and it has some real power... Wanna test it out?"

"Sure! Let's go!" Danny took his deck and duel disk back and put his deck inside the Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

Next up... The Kingdom Hearts part of the crossover. And it won't be Sora's only appearance; I'll have him show up more.  
SPOILER:  
Now, I tune my level 4 Donald to my Level 4 Sora!"  
Yusei felt his Head of the Crimson Dragon burn and Danny's right arm glow red.  
"Within all darkness shines a light... A light so strong nothing can ever extinguish it. Watch as I summon the one who will shine the way to hope!  
"Synchro Summon!" Danny held up a blank card, and the Keyblade from the Sora being used for the Synchro Summon was raised up to it. The Keyblade let loose a stream of light and upon contact, the card was revealed to be the Keyblade Dragon! "Become the sprite of fallen warriors, Keyblade Dragon!"  
On Danny's right arm shone the symbol of the Keyblade, glowing crimson red.

Danny a signer? Looks like it!

BLOOPER: Little Kuriboh's back!

"So what is that red car, some kinda motorcycle?"  
"Yup, it's what we use to play card games." On motorcycles!

"JACK SHUT UP!"


	5. Chapter 4: DUEL!

Chapter 4: The Never Ending Light Keyblade Dragon!

Sorry for the long delay, I've been busy with other stuff...

ON WITH THE CROSSOVER!

Danny & Yusei: "Duel!"

"I'll start this duel," said Yusei. "I activate the Spell Card Reincarnation of Hope! I send two cards from my hand to the grave, and in two turns I add any monster of my choice to my hand from my Deck."

"I choose Quillbolt Hedgehog and Sonic Chick!" Yusei sends those cards to the Graveyard in his Duel Disk.

"I summon the Dragon Tuner monster Debris Dragon!" A monster similar to Yusei's infamous Stardust Dragon flies in with a minisicule attack of 500.

"I activate his effect! When summoned, I can select a monster in my grave with 500 or less ATK! I summon Sonic Chick!" Sonic Chick reforms from the Graveyard in Defense mode.

"I then activate the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog from the Graveyard! Because I control a Tuner monster, I can summon it from the graveyard! Come on back, Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

Quillbolt Hedgehog revives from the grave in a flash of light.

"Now I tune Sonic Chick and Quillbolt Hedgehog to Debris Dragon!"

Debris Dragon faded into a light of 4 rings and surrounded the other two monsters. They were then eclipsed by a beam of light and from it flew "Stardust Dragon! Fly with me!"

Stardust Dragon settled by Yuseis side as he set 2 cards to end his turn.

"Now," said Sora, "Let's go!" as he draws.

"I activate the Field Spell Card, Keyblade Graveyard!" As Sora puts the Spell in the Field Card Zone, a dust cloud settles over the duel as hundreds of Keyblades fly down onto the field. After the dust settles, the Keyblades had made a crossroads impression upon the field.

"Now I activate the effect of the Keyblade Graveyard! I can Special Summon one Keyblade Warrior once per turn from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard. So I Special Summon Sora from my Deck!" Sora took his form on the field, Keyblade in hand.

"I activate the effect of Donald from my Deck! When a monster was Special Summoned to the field by a Spell card, I can Special Summon itself, along with Goofy! And when Goofy is Summoned, I can Special Summon another Keyblade Warrior from my Deck and add Drive Mode Activate from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand!"

"I Special Summon Kiiblade Synchron with Goofy's effect! I also activate Kiiblade Synchron's effect! I can change the level of any monster on the field once per turn! So I change Kiiblade Synchron's level from 1 to 4!"

"Now, I tune my level 4 KiiBlade Synchron to my Level 4 Sora!"

Yusei felt his Head of the Crimson Dragon burn and Danny's right arm glow red.

"Within all darkness shines a light... A light so strong nothing can ever extinguish it. Watch as I summon the one who will shine the way to hope!

"Synchro Summon!" Danny held up a blank card, and the Keyblade from the Sora being used for the Synchro Summon was raised up to it. The Keyblade let loose a stream of light and upon contact, the card was revealed to be the Keyblade Dragon! "Become the sprite of fallen warriors, Keyblade Dragon!"

On Danny's right arm shone the symbol of the Keyblade, glowing crimson red.

The Keyblade Dragon touched the ground, ready to face Stardust Dragon with the might of a Signer Dragon.

"I activate the effect of the Keyblade Dragon! Once per turn, I can select one card my opponent controls and take control of it until the end of my turn! But if it's a monster, I can't attack with it or Tribute it for a Tribute Summon and if it's a Spell or Trap, I can't activate it."

"So I will take your Stardust Dragon for my own!" With that a beam of Keyblades shot out from the Keyblade Dragon's claw and wrapped around Stardust Dragon and pulled it to Danny's Field.

'What's the point of taking my card if he can't attack with it or Tribute it?' thought Yusei.

"I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion! By removing from play monsters on my field or in my Graveyard to summon a Fusion Monster that lists a Synchro Monster as a Fusion Material, I can Fusion Summon that monster!" Stardust Dragon and Keyblade Dragon melded together in a spriral of light to form...

"Now I bring you! Duos Dragon!"

A two headed dragon, with the head of Stardust Dragon and the head of Keyblade Dragon emerged from a spiraling vortex of light.

"I activate Duos Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can activate the effect of one of the Fusion Materials used to summon Duos Dragon as it's own! So I will use Keyblade Dragon's effect to take Yusei's set card on the left."

The head of Keyblade Dragon breathes a flame of Keyblades and control of the card switches to Danny.

"Duos Dragon's attack is the combined ATK points of the Fusion Materials, giving Duos Dragon 5250 ATK points! Attack Yusei directly and win this!"

As Yusei's life points drop to zero, he looks up at Danny with a brotherly but friendly look.

"You played well," he says. "How about you be on our team for an upcoming tournament? It's gonna be big unlike you've seen."  
"Sounds great," said Danny. "I might stay at your place and we'll see tomorrow, k?"

"Aiight. See ya tomorrow!"

Up next, Chapter 5!  
POP QUIZ: How much ATK did Keyblade Dragon have?


	6. Chapter 5: Day 1 of the WRGP

Chapter 5: Day 1 of the WRGP

The night passed swiftly and soon came day one of the World Racing Grand Prix, held in New Domino City (also called Neo Domino City.) Team 5D's, consisting of Yusei, Jack, Danny, Crow, Leo, Luna, Akiza and Bruno, was geared up and ready for intense dueling. Danny had acquired a new dueling outfit (can be found here - .com/customavatars/avatar169177_) and had built an amazing Duel Runner with Yusei's and Bruno's help. All within the span of 10 hours. THAT's how excited they were. Moreover, they were anxious to find out more information about "ZONE," who the members of Yliaster seemed to revere as a God.

The first race that Danny competes in, against Team Unicorn (could it be any more feministic?) has Danny racing last as something of a last ditch effort should Akiza and Jack fail to defeat them. Unfortunately Jack's Duel Runner breaks down and Akiza is struck down. So it's up to Danny to help save them. At the time of her defeat, she had left Danny Stardust Dragon and a facedown Spell Card. Danny revved up his Duel Runner and took to the track. He was able to catch up to Andre fast and they commenced their duel. Danny began….

"I draw!" His hand consisted of Speed Spell: Keyblade Graveyard, Sora, Speed Spell: Titanic Tribute, Ultima Weapon, Mass DDOS and Riku. I activate the Speed Spell: Keyblade Graveyard! If I have 7 or more Speed Counters, I can play this spell! It is treated as a Field Spell, but it's activation does not destroy Speed World 2."

From the sky rained down hundreds of Keyblades which collected on the sides of the tracks so as not to detract from the middle of the race.

"Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Keyblade Warrior from my hand or deck! So I Special Summon Sora from my hand!" From a blue portal came the Keyblade Wielder himself, Sora.

"Now I activate the effect of Donald from my Deck! If a Keyblade Warrior is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon Donald, destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field, and Special Summon Goofy!" In a shower of fireworks came Donald, who used his wand to destroy Andre's facedown Trap Card, Negate Attack. From the same fireworks display came Goofy. "I use Goofy's effect! When it is Summoned, I can add Drive Mode Activate or Speed Spell: Drive Mode Activate, from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand."

Danny had 4 monsters on the field with one card, leaving the audience and Team 5DS in complete awe.

"I activate Speed Spell: Drive Mode Activate! If I have no Speed Counters, I can use this effect! By Tributing Drive Mode materials from the field, I can Drive Mode Summon a monster from my Extra Deck who has the correct materials to summon for what I have tributed. I will now Tribute Sora, Donald, Goofy and Stardust Dragon to bring my ultimate Drive Mode Monster!"

Yusei thought _Why would Danny foolishly waste Stardust Dragon like that? Unless he got rid of it for a reason… he went from 4 monsters to 1. How can he make a comeback like that?_

"The dimensions of light will shine down upon the Keyblade, and with this newfound power light will shine throughout all the worlds! Drive Mode Summon!" Goofy, Donald and Stardust Dragon condensed into small balls of light and started spinning around Sora, and what appeared to be tiled glass surrounded Sora. At the high point of speed, the panels broke madly in an explosion of light and Sora: Final Form was left standing, or rather, floating, above the track.

" I activate Speed Spell: Mass Tribute! Only when I have no Speed Counters can I use this card's effect! By Tributing Sora: Final Form, I can Special Summon my 6 Titans!" Sora disappeared in a burst of light, only to split into 6 new entities…

"When all hope is lost, the long forgotten warriors will be revived to herald the light once again and restore peace and unity!

"Come forth! Dexus, the Titan of Light; Xion: Final Form, the Titan of Dark; Arceus, the Titan of Judgment; Lucario, the Titan of Aura; Mata Nui, the Titan of Divinity and Nothana, the Titan of Wisdom!"

Arceus was Special Summoned into an empty Spell Card Zone, with 0 ATK and 0 DEF, but the rest of the Titans had ATK's of 3500 and DEF's of 3500. The crowd and even the mysterious members of Yliaster were left in complete awe in how Danny went from 4 monsters to 1 to 6!

"By Arceus's effect, my monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects during my turn and I can negate the activation of a Spell, Trap or Monster once per turn during either player's turn, and by Lucario's effect, no Spell or Trap cards can be destroyed during my opponent's turn. Now, Dexus, attack Andre's Thunder Unicorn!" The cloaked figure rushed up to Andre and attacked his monster, leaving Andre with a mere 1000 life points left.

"Now Xion! Attack Andre directly!" "Not so fast…" said Andre. "By Thunder Unicorn's effect, I can Special Summon it back to the field if destroyed by battle!"

"Fine… Xion! Attack Thunder Unicorn!" The armored and key bearing Xion rushed up to the unicorn and sliced it in half.

"If Xion destroys a monster by battle, I can inflict damage to the opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or destroy a Spell or Trap card. I destroy your right facedown card!" Speed Spell: The End of the Storm, was destroyed, but Andre laughed and said "I activate Magic Mine! If one of my Spells or Traps are destroyed, I can inflict 2000 damage to both players, destroying me but leaving you with 2000 life points left!"

In two blasts Andre was knocked out and Danny was left with 2000 LP.

Andre rode his Duel Runner back into his team's pit stop and Breo rode up to Danny…

Long chapter, eh? More to come soon!


	7. Chapter 6: Taking the horn outta unicorn

Chapter 6: Taking the Horn out of Unicorn

As Breo rode to Danny, he contemplated his realistic chances of defeating two more duelists with only 2000 life points. _Well I have some of my strongest monsters on the field, I should be fine. But when I get that card, oh what was its name! He's going to be done for, _thought Danny.

Breo drew his hand and summoned Bicorn Re'Em and set two cards.

Danny drew Speed Spell- Cross Block. "All right then. Nothana, attack Bicorn Re'em with Noble Blade!"

"Not so fast. Negate Attack negates the attack of your monster and ends the Battle Phase!"  
"So is it then… I set one card (Speed Spell- Cross Block) and end my turn.

"Now, I draw!" said Breo. "I summon Mine Mole in attack position, and I tune it with Bicorn Re'Em to summon Voltic Bicorn!"

A pillar of light came from behind Breo and from it charged Voltic Bicorn.

"With Bicorn Re'Em's effect, when it's used for a Synchro Summon, you have to send the top two cards of your deck to the Graveyard and I can draw a card."  
Danny sent Terra and Speed Spell: Monster Reborn to the Grave from his deck.

"Now I use Speed World 2's effect," continued Breo, "to destroy Voltic Bicorn, forcing both of us to send the top 7 cards of our deck to the graveyard.

Danny was forced to send Ventus, Magic Cylinder, Kingdom Key, Speed Spell- Reequip, another Keyblade Graveyard Speed Spell, Mickey and Jar of Greed to the Graveyard. Danny was fortunate nothing extremely valuable was sent there, but it was close….

"Now I end my turn Danny… let's see what you got!"

"With pleasure… I draw!"  
Without even looking at the card, Danny knew this was the card he had been waiting for. He turned it over and saw Speed Spell: Triple Fusion. Just the right one!  
"I activate the Speed Spell: Triple Fusion! If I have no Speed Counters, I can send monsters from my field or hand that are the materials for 3 different Fusion Monster in my deck.

"By sending Dexus and Xion, Nothana and Mata Nui, Lucario and Arceus, I can bring out three different Fusion monsters!

"Come forth!" From three spiraling vortexes came three new warriors: "Xexus, the Titan of the Kii! Lucarceus, the Titan of the Friendship! And NothaNui, the Titan of the Divine!"

Each legendary warrior had 4000 ATK and DEF and each had enhanced powers from their Fusion Materials.

"Breo! The connecting bond of my monsters is their ability to work together and combine for a higher cause! Go Xexus; attack Breo directly with KiiBlade Spiral Force!" The rest of Breo's life points were destroyed and his Duel Runner sputtered out of control.

_Not bad… only one more to go and we'll have beaten our first team!_

**Now that Breo is out of the game, **announced the MC, **only Jean is left from Team Unicorn! Can he win this game against three impeccably strong monsters and a mere 2000 life points or will he shame his team forever?**

Jean rode up to Danny in lightning speed and summoned his Trident Warrior, which allowed him to summon Delta Flyer. Delta Flyer allowed him to make Trident Warrior level 5, which he then used to his advantage in tuning the monsters to summon Lightning Tricorn.

"I equip Lightning Tricorn with Synchro Striker Unit! It gains 1000 ATK, and I activate my face down Reinforcements, giving it another 500 ATK!

"Go Lightning Tricorn! Attack Xexus with Lightning Bolt!"

The monster charged for Xexus, but not before Danny used Shield Warrior's effect to prevent his monster from being destroyed by battle. Danny still took 300 life points, but it was worth it to prevent Xexus from being sent to the grave.

"I also use Speed World 2's effect, to remove 10 speed counters and have you take 800 Life Points!"  
Danny grumbled but kept going.

"I end my turn. Let's see what you can do with only 900 life points left…"  
_I know there's only one card now that could help me…_thought Danny as he drew his card. _I just have to believe! _The card he drew had a strange green covering on the back where it should have been brown with a black dot.

_Wait… could it be?_

"I activate the effect of…

KiiBladeNui the Reshef of Light!"

The crowd gasped in awe: what kind of card was that? Only one way to find out…

"By tributing all of my monsters, I can bring out a long lost monster part of a forgotten set of monsters.

"The Egyptian Gods!"  
The entire stadium screamed in sheer excitement: An Egyptian God? Here? I thought those things were lost a long time ago! Guess not! Rang throughout the entire stadium as the three Titans were lost in a wave of Keyblades….

And from it emerged the ultimate Divine Beast.

KiiBladeNui the Reshef of Light.

You heard right! An Egyptian God! Brings back nice memories eh? More soon!

Thanks for all the positive reviews. More on the way! :D

By the way, to any Harry Potter fans, there's a brand new HP fan forum:

The boy Who lived .net (without the spaces of course, but the story automatically takes out urls)

It's really fun and I'm there under the name D3xus (I'm a prefect already! :D) so join if you're a harry potter fan.

And put my name as the referral user, it helps! :D


	8. Chapter 7: The preview 2 a new RP & more

Chapter 7: Divine Renewal

I didn't really try in the chapter. The good juice is at the end.

KiiBladeNui: Reshef of the Light!

The entire crowd was in complete shock at witnessing an Egyptian God… they had supposedly been used by Yugi Moto whose current whereabouts were unknown but they disappeared many years ago. Seeing one made the event so much more exciting!

"Now listen closely to KiiBladeNui's effect. It can attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters used to Tribute Summon it, it gains ATK and DEF equal to the combined respective ATK and DEF of the Tributed monsters, and he can activate each effect of the Tributed monsters once per turn!" said Danny. "Remember how I said my deck is built off of unity and friendship? This Divine Beast is the ultimate testament to what my deck stands for, and I will use it to conquer the darkness!

"Go KiiBladeNui! Conquer his last monster with United Blast and 12,000 ATK!"

A beam of light shot out of KiiBladeNui's hands and obliterated Team Unicorn's last player and monster.

"Good game, Danny," said Jean. "Hope you and the rest of Team 5D's beats the other teams. We sure couldn't."

"Good game too, Jean. Take care," said Danny.

-Here I skip all the stuff that happens in between the end of the duel and the duel with Team Catastrophe. Danny has no real significance in those portions.—

In Team 5D's pit, as Jack is about to take Crow's place in the Turbo Duel.

"Jack," says Danny. "Take this card to help against Nicholas. You're gonna need it, trust me."  
"All right Danny, but if I lose because of this card, you're taking my place," said Jack.

"Deal."

On the track, Jack summons his Power Giant by discarding Dread Dragon. Power Giant becomes a Level 4 monster due to it's effect.

"I then equip it with Speed Spell: Mass DDOS! I equip it to any monster on the field, regardless of how many speed counters I have. The equipped monster's ATK is doubled, and battle damage done to players via that monster is automatically doubled!"

"Huh?" said Yusei. "I haven't seen that card in Jack's deck before…"

"I gave it to him because I knew he'd use it well. I'm just concerned about Nicholas's facedown…." Said Danny.

"Now Power Giant! Attack Nicholas directly and win this!"  
"Not so fast, Jack… I activate my facedown Doom's Ray! It inflicts 800 damage to both players based on the number of cards in my hand!" said Nicholas.

"Since I have-"

"I hate to burst your bubble…" interrupted Jack, "but Power Giant makes all Effect Damage I take while attacking or being attacked 0! Your card has no effect on me, and you take the damage as well!"

A huge backfiring explosion destroys Nicholas's duel runner, disqualifying the rest of Team Catastrophe.

"Nice move there Jack," said Yusei. "But we still have a couple of rounds to go….

I really didn't try on this chapter, I just wanted to get that uneventful section over with so I could write a preview for a new Everlost fanfiction I'm doing.

The fanfiction will follow the Everlost story line, with some twists and a new genuine character.

PREVIEW:

Chapter 0: After...  
He woke up in the middle of the desert, partially unsure of where he was. He was surrounded by sand as far as the eye can see. Unsuprisingly. After all, he did live in the deserts of Israel.  
He tried to remember what happened that resulted in his death. He was tending to his pastures, herding the sheep. He saw his brother walking up to him with a...  
No. He couldn't be... His own brother wouldn't kill him, would he?  
But there was no blood on his body to indicate such a scar had ever formed. But after feeling a deep lump on his back with what felt like crusted blood, he was forced to face the facts.  
He was dead. The news of that didn't hit him as hard as you might've thought.  
But what remained a mystery was why he wasn't in heaven. Unless this was heaven.  
If it was, why was there no angel with wings to greet him? No heavenly messenger there to enlighten him on the ways of heaven?  
However, there was a scroll partially buried in the sand in front of him. Such an invention was foreign to him but he did not shirk away from it.  
When he unraveled it, there was Hebrew writing on it.  
What caught his eye was who it was signed by at the bottom  
~G-d  
He thought it must be a message from Him Himself so he began reading it and absorbing all the necessary knowledge to survive in what became to be known as Everlost.

Bogus or badass? Leave a review and let me know!


End file.
